Inefficient
by Tears.of.Lilith
Summary: After a long night Kathryn realises she and Seven have not held their weekly argument. They strike up in the Captain's quarters, and flames ensue, along with Chuckles abuse and good humor. Rated M for mature content. This is a One Shot, I like feedback.


Inefficient

The stars streaked by, dazzling to the eyes, and Captain Janeway sipped at her coffee. The ultimate weapon.

"Computer, time," she requested.

"Oh three hundred," the mechanical voice replied. Janeway sighed, by her measure she had spent the required amount of time brooding over her poor choices and constantly pissing on chances to get her crew home. She went through the checklist in her mind: emmasculated several male officers, check, eight cups of coffee, yes, spent several moments mooning over her dimwitted first officer, yeah, and had a theological argument with Seven of Nine over human sentiment . . .

Janeway tapped her combadge, "Captain to Seven of Nine. Respond."

The com link engaged and in the background she heard what sounded like a whip cracking.

"Seven?"

"Oh, yes Captain?" She heard a startled reply on the other end.

"Well first, what are you doing?"

Seven of Nine looked down at Ensign Kim bound and gagged on her Cargo Bay floor.

"Increasing Ops efficiency by eleven percent."

"Ah, well done Seven, you're constantly improving this ship. And, unfortunately we've missed our weekly debate about humanity."

"You are correct Captain. I apologise for my lapse. I do not have to regenerate for several hours, perhaps now in your quarters?"

"Agreed. Oh, and if you're done with Ensign Kim remind him the lateral sensor array needs a diagnostic run."

Seven snapped the long black leather whip in her hand at Ensign Kim.

"He will comply."

For a more dramatic effect Kathryn changed into her slim-fitting pink negligee and took off her boots.

Her quarters were pristine, everything very meticulously placed.

'Just don't look in the closet,' she thought to herself. As her thought finished her doors swooshed open to reveal the former drone.

"Seven. Thanks for knocking."

"Inefficient. I have scheduled two hours, thirteen minutes and twelve point two seconds for this conversation."

"And your consideration as well. So, what have we covered? How to be merciful, tolerant, acceptant of new ideas, alien cultures, blah blah."

Kathryn continued on this way for several moments, and Seven eventually started organizing her morning schedule for Astrometrics.

'And they call me an automaton,' and she proceeded to pretend to focus.

"So, Seven, have you managed any awkward situations this week?"

"Actually I have had several experiences, but most troubling was my experience with Ensign Poon-Tang."

"The serious sexual enigma."

Seven was motioned to sit and she sat on Janeway's couch next to her.

"She asked if I knew what a homosexual is and I explained I did understand the concept, but that it was inefficient."

Kathryn sepressed a tiny sigh, and knew this would be a long argument, and she had Bridge duty at oh-eight-hundred, oh fuck, there had to be an easier way out of this one.

"How is being gay inefficient?"

"Copulation does not involve any attempt at procreation-"

"-I think they'd disagree-"

"-Also, it is impractical to engage in a courtship that does not produce offspring, Captain, I just don't see the point."

Janeway folded her hands on her lap.

"It's like this Seven, some people are… aroused by other things. Some people even enjoy both sexes. Female-female courtship often leads a couple to conceive. You see, it's part of diversity. Humanity is a mosaic."

"I think I understand Captain, but how can one woman bring pleasure to another?"

"Pleasure can be experienced in many ways."

With a cock of her eyebrow she asked, "Have you experienced this pleasure?"

"Well, S-Seven," Janeway stammered, nervously avoiding Seven's gaze, "that's not really appropriate."

"I'm surprised Captain," Seven turned so she and Janeway were face to face, "you have often used examples from your own life to guide mine."

"I know Seven, but," Janeway looked deeply into the former drone's eyes, "okay. It was my third year at the Academy. I was on shore leave with a fourth year, Cadet Ivanna Ghetlade, from Europe. She was a major in Alien Dialects. Both oral and physical communication. We went to this massive gathering of people in San Francisco, and there was a lot of synthehol. Anyways, one thing lead to another we rent one hotel room, end up screwing and drinking for the entire week before returning to the Academy."

"And you found this experience pleasurable?"

"Yes, very."

Seven paused for a moment, "In what way?"

"Excuse me?"

"When two women copulate, since they are not attempting to produce offspring, how do they proceed?"

The inside of Janeway's mouth suddenly felt very dry, and she took a deep breath, "I'm sure the computer could explain-"

"Inefficient. Explain Captain."

A hot bead of sweat rolled down Janeway's neck, "There are certain areas on a woman's body that can be stimulated to produce a pleasing sensation."

"Strange, Captain, I have found no such spots on myself."

"What? Surely you must have."

"I have not."

Kathryn looked thoughtful for a moment, "Not your neck?"

"My neck?"

Seven took her finger and poked herself on the neck. She felt the pressure of her finger, the depth of the skin, and body temperature.

"I experienced no feelings of pleasure."

"Well you're doing it all wrong." Janeway felt the light bulb go off in her head, surely if they went down this strange path Seven would become bored and leave. Kathryn took her fingers and gently brushed them along her soft collarbone under her catsuit. Seven felt a pleasant tingling sensation.

"I understand Captain. Please elaborate further."

"Further?"

"You did say there were several places."

Janeway's hands became agitated, and found herself highly sexually frustrated. She would manage what so many on this ship had failed to do, get with Seven of Nine. And she didn't even have to try.

'Go Kathryn,' she wooted to her own thoughts.

"There's also the lips," Kathryn took her fingers and brushed Seven's ruby lips, "but -"

"A kiss would be better suited. I have fully researched this subject. Proceed Captain."

Proceed? What? Janeway held back, mulling over her thoughts, would Seven see this task to completion? It was hard to say. But, this was exploring an aspect of her humanity, and that was Janeway's sworn duty. Humanize everything she touches. Even Seven of Nine… especially Seven of Nine. Kathryn gently pressed her lips against Seven's, and found it like kissing a bulkhead. Hard and no feeling.

"I'm not that bad," Janeway stated, pulling away.

"It was sufficient Captain. Why do you think it was not?"

"You didn't respond. When someone kisses you, react in the same way. The same if someone touches you. Let them know it pleases you. Seven, you have to feel it, not analyze it."

"I will comply."

"This is not an order. You are free to go whenever you need to."

"I understand, proceed."

Janeway leaned in and Seven jerked to press lips to Kathryn's, "Easy Seven, gentle."

She took her hand and gently removed the pin in Seven's hair.

"Captain," Seven said, "am I to believe you plan on extended foreplay and necking?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose…"

"Inefficient," Seven snapped, and stood, "remove your clothes."

Kathryn stood, and removed her nightgown, expecting Seven to go storming out into the corridor. Instead, Seven undid her onesy and stepped out of her extra layer of skin. A nervous tongue slipped from Kathryn's lips and licked her lips. The thought that Seven was leaving anytime soon ran quickly from her mind as Seven lead her into her bedroom.

"Seven," Kathryn stuttered, "are you, I mean, sure?"

The Borg paused for a moment, "I would think that you would be highly resistant to this idea. I thought protocol would stop you. After all, Chakotay has never gotten here."

A laugh escaped Kathryn's lips, "He never really tried, or even asked."

"Intriguing," Seven pushed Janeway onto the bed and straddled her hips, "this will be a very informative engagement."

As Seven took her fingers and started rubbing them on the outside of Janeway's eager pussy lips. Kathryn's back arched, and small moans escaped her lips. She wished the sheets weren't Starfleet Issue, that Seven would be able to bring her pleasure.

"Oh," Kathryn moaned, as a gentle finger prodded the tip of her button.

"Captain," Seven said, in her Borg tone, "what do you require for satisfaction?"

"Well I suppose an orgasm," Kathryn replied, "but there are many different kinds."

"I wish to learn all of them."

"That's a lot Seven," Kathryn sighed as Seven resumed her massaging, "I might not make it."

"You will comply."

"Is that an order?"

Seven's eyes glimmered for a moment, "I am merely encouraging you to volunteer, as you have for me."

"I guess it's only appropriate," Kathryn replied, "you may proceed."

Seven lay the Captain down and spread Kathryn's legs open.

"I guess foreplay is inefficient."

"Indeed Captain."

Assimilation tubules emerged from Seven's biomechanical hand, and one found the tip of Kathryn's pleasure button, the other her g-spot. The orgasm was almost instant, and before Kathryn could scream out in pleasure another one was well on it's way. Seven's tongue replaced her tubules, and moved in slow circles.

"Is this correct Captain?"

"Uh-huh."

A slick tongue caught the juices from another orgasm, and she lapped them up. Janeway's head was spinning a lot from the pleasure, and an intense third orgasm wracked her body. Her muscled seized and her feet went numb.

"Are you pleased?"

"Uhhh," Kathryn moaned in reply.

"I am sufficient?"

"Mmmm."

After her fourth orgasm Janeway's vision went black for a moment, and she pulled Seven close to her.

"It would only be good manners for me to reciprocate," Kathryn replied as her lips found Seven's eager nipples.

"Inefficient foreplay Captain."

"Too bad," Kathryn replied, gentling nibbling on a nipple, the other hand massaging Seven's smooth lower lips. The drone's respiration increased, and curious sensation coursed from her womanhood to her brain, so many she could barely analyze them.

"In.. effi… cient," she said in gasping breaths, as Kathryn kissed a trail from her breasts to her bellybutton. At the tip of her lips Kathryn licked slow circles, slowly penetrating deeper. It some way she enjoyed making Seven wait, teasing her, it went against all her standards of efficiency. When Kathryn finally made her way to Seven's button she found a curious tiny implant on her knob. She paused for a moment, confused, but still she proceeded. A skillful tongue played with Seven's clit, and a finger gently entered her. A deep, piercing moan emanated from Seven's throat, and Kathryn had concerns her neighbours might hear them. Not that the thought stuck around in her head long enough to invoke action, instead she slowly penetrated deeper.

"Captain," Seven snapped, propping herself on her elbows to look at Janeway, "this is inefficient. Proceed quickly."

"Seven, if I did exactly what you told me to do every time you told me to do something I would have made different decisions every time. Besides, I love to confound you and blame it on being human."

"I understand," and another throaty moan from Seven.

"Another thing, I do have neighbours."

"I am aware," Seven's muscles clenched as a deep feeling of pleasure built up in her womanhood, but still a moan from Seven. Kathryn did not remark, and continued her slow ministrations. After several moments, Kathryn's pace became more intense, and Seven felt her pleasure exceeding expectations. Then the most intriguing thing happened, the dam pf pleasure broke and for point four three seconds all thought ceased, and warm liquid gushed down her thighs. Her body felt drained, like after going head to head with the Captain for twenty rounds of Velocity. Kathryn went to continue, but Seven stopped her and sat up.

"This is most unusual Captain," Seven remarked, "I am exhausted from one climax and yet you had several and are still energetic. You would have been worthy of assimilation."

Was that Seven's backward Borg way of complimenting Kathryn, she thought for a moment and thought it would be easier to just accept it as a compliment instead of pursuing an argument.

"Thank-you," Kathryn replied, "I think."

"It was indeed a compliment," Seven answered.

They sat there for a moment, in their silences as they sometimes did, both lost in thought.

"I believe I understand the logical of the Ensign's argument," Seven explained, "though I will have to analyze the data."

"You know Seven," Kathryn said carefully, "most people don't talk about how they're going to analyze the data from a sexual experience."

Seven cocked her eyebrow, "This is atypical behaviour?"

"A bit."

"Would you prefer if I started to cry about how happy I am to have felt 'love', then you tell me to call you Kathryn and I let you whisper Annika into my ear, as we cuddle and whisper 'I love you's into the night?"

"I don't know, is that what's supposed to happen now?"

They both paused in thought for a moment, finally Kathryn spoke, "The last time I let someone call me Kathryn they told me that horrible Angry Warrior story."

"Commander Chakotay I assume," Seven asked.

"Yeah," Kathryn sighed, "it wasn't very pleasant. So, do you have any more questions?"

"Not at this time Captain," Seven replied, "I wish to analyze the experience."

Janeway nearly jumped as she heard the com system engaged.

"Kimf foo Fepffin ob Fibe," a muffled voice called, and mumbled more undistinguishable words. Kathryn looked up at Seven.

"Did you forget to untie Ensign Kim?"

"I am Borg," Seven answered, "I do not forget. He is being punished for several instances of inefficiency over the past six days."

"Fair enough."

Seven's internal chronometer told her it was time to regenerate, and while doing that she could process the raw data.

"I must regenerate," Seven stood and gathered up her cat suit. Kathryn helped her do up the back, and she herself slipped back into her nightgown.

"This experience was remarkable Captain," Seven said she made moves to leave.

"It was," Kathryn's skin heated thinking about it, "you know I am always here when you need me Seven. You don't even have to knock - not that you do now, mind you."

"Acceptable," Seven stated simply, and nearly tripped over Chakotay, who stood at the doorway with a bottle of wine in one hand, a dozen roses in the other.

"I believe your neighbours heard," Seven said as she walked away.

"Yes Commander," Kathryn asked, hands on her hips. He stood there, dumdfounded, silent as a dumb statue. Not that this was anything new. Sometimes Chakotay wondered out of his quarters to gawk at Kathryn.

"If there's nothing else," Kathryn asked, and did not wait for a response before closing the door in his face.


End file.
